Firearms are well known and come in several configurations. The two most well-known configurations are pistols and rifles. The pistol has a shaped handgrip which allows a user to hold the firearm with a single hand. The rifle is a larger configuration which is meant for two-handed operation. The rifle configuration has a stock at the rear of the firearm. The stock permits a user to brace the firearm against the user's shoulder for greater control during firing. Occasionally, a user may desire to operate a firearm which normally has a pistol grip in a manner similar to that of a rifle where there is a stock. Additionally, a user may desire to operate a firearm which is normally in a rifle configuration in a manner as that with a pistol grip without a stock. What is needed therefore is a firearm in which a user can easily manipulate the firearm to change the firearm from one with a pistol grip to on with a stock and vice versa.